


(Splatfest #8) Coop de Grace

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [8]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humiliation, Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: A new Splatfest brings new challenges as Pearl struggles to come up with a proper punishment for Marina. On complete accident, Marina gives Pearl a good idea.





	(Splatfest #8) Coop de Grace

"So, what do you think of the upcoming Splatfest?" The dynamic duo of Off the Hook were in the office today. Marina was getting a drink from the water fountain while Pearl stood next to her, back up against the wall. They had both just seen the newest Splatfest, and it was... well, a bit underwhelming. Not so much for the Turf War itself, but for their secret running bet. Both of them hadn't been enthused by what they saw.

"Well, uh, it sucks." Pearl stuck her tongue out, kicking at the air in frustration. "Chicken versus egg? Really? Ugh!" Yes, the 'chicken versus egg' question had confounded scientists for centuries and had been the inspiration for many a lame joke, but it wasn't sexy. She wasn't getting turned on by these choices, and it left her baffled at what to do for when she eventually won that Splatfest. Because of course she was going to win again. Who wouldn't choose chicken? They were delicious little fuckers. Didn't make 'em any sexier, though. As for eggs, well... she knew a couple things involving eggs, and she was _not_ looking forward to doing any of _that_ should she lose.

"It's not exactly ideal..." Pearl wasn't the only one who was struggling with coming up with any ideas. Marina hadn't thought of anything either, not even the stuff Pearl shuddered at the thought of doing. She was considering suggesting that they just skip this Splatfest and try again next time, but the weekend hadn't even happened yet. They might as well wait to see who the winner was, then see if they could come up with any ideas. Then again, if they cancelled it beforehand, she wouldn't have to worry about suffering any more humiliating defeats...

That was quitter talk, though. She knew that Pearl would give her an earful if her little gremlin knew that she was trying to dodge defeat. Pearl was always that woman with a chip on her shoulder who refused to quit, no matter how many times she was told otherwise. There would be no getting out of this: not until they had exhausted all of their options. Who knows, maybe it would end in a draw: one and a half to one and a half. At least, she could always hope so.

* * *

Yeah, no. There was no tie. Who would've guessed. To no one's surprise, Marina lost again. She was getting real good at that. With a resigned sigh, she had bowed her head and waited for her punishment, but none came. Pearl still didn't have an idea of how to punish her, and after a week had passed, there was still nothing. She could tell that it was affecting Pearl at work, as she was snippier than usual. Could she actually get out of this punishment for the first time?

Rather than give up on her quest to embarrass her partner, Pearl decided to try a new tactic. For the first time in their smutty Splatfest lives, they were going on a field trip. Maybe if the two of them journeyed on over to a farm, then she would find some inspiration for a proper punishment to inflict upon her lovely lady. If staring at chickens for an hour didn't inspire her, then nothing would.

Since they were going to a farm, she decided to have Marina dress up appropriately for such a trip. She was practically drooling at the sight of her in a red patch top that was about a size too small and a pair of daisy dukes that didn't cover the entirety of her cheeks. Marina wasn't too happy with the outfit choice, but her embarrassment only made it hotter. It was definitely the right choice of outfit for the occasion.

Despite her embarrassment, Marina played along, trudging behind Pearl as they ventured onto the farm. The place was huge, with so much grassland stretching as far as the eye could see. There were lots of different structures housing various animals, such as cows and the aforementioned chickens. It was quite a jarring change from the city that she spent all of her time in. They didn't tend to come out to places like this for concerts, but maybe they should. It seemed really peaceful there.

They wandered around a bit together, but they soon focused on the chickens: the inadvertent source of their frustration. Pearl laid down in front of a chicken coop and peered inside, watching silently as all the chickens moved around in their nests. She stayed there like a statue for about five minutes, just watching their movements. It was shocking to Marina: Pearl couldn't stay still for five minutes while _sleeping_. She must've really been focused on trying to figure out how to punish her. It was admirable in a not-so-admirable way.

Pearl pulled away from the coop, shaking her head in frustration. "Nothing?" She shook her head again, stomping down the line of chicken motels. Looked like things weren't going like Pearl had hoped. Though she looked into a couple more coops, it didn't help her come up with anything. The last one she checked didn't even have any chickens in it. By the looks of it, the place had just been cleaned, likely for the next batch of their feathered friends. A thought came to mind that she could make Marina sit in there, but for what purpose? Would it even be embarrassing? That was a super lame punishment.

"Hey, can I take a look inside?" So far, Marina hadn't done much exploring on their little excursion. Not that she wanted to try and give Pearl any ideas, but at this point, she was clearly stumped. It seemed like they were about to leave anyway, so she might as well have a look inside and see how these chickens really lived.

"Sure." Pearl pulled herself out and stood up, allowing Marina room to get down and squeeze herself into the coop. It was a tight fit, but she was able to see all the inner machinations of the chicken coop. Overall, it was... underwhelming, to say the least. Not that she was trying to denigrate their home, but it wasn't all that interesting. She tried to get in a bit farther, to see if there was anything else she was missing, but for some reason she couldn't move. Frowning, she tried to push herself forward with her feet, but her body wasn't budging.

"Uh..." She pushed again, harder this time. It made her move a little bit, but that only made things worse. Now she definitely wasn't going anywhere, and she wasn't sure why. It took her a couple moments, but when she realized what happened, her face started to grow heated. The entrance to the coop wasn't very big, and she hadn't really thought about it while watching Pearl check it out. Pearl was a tiny lil' thing, though, so she didn't have much problem moving in and out of there. On the other hand, she had a bit more meat on her body, especially around her waist. To her utter embarrassment, she realized that she had gotten her butt stuck in the entrance. There wasn't any way for her to get in or out now. "Pearlie?"

"Huh?" Her call roused Pearl, who had been staring off into space for a minute. She looked down at Marina, only to find herself staring at her ass. A good view, mind you, but not what she was expecting. "Uh, you need something?" Why was she calling out to her from inside the coop? There was no way there was anything exciting in there. She'd checked long enough to know that. There was nothing damn interesting about a farm, as it turned out. Unless you were a farmer.

"Uh, I'm... I'm stuck." Whimpering quietly, Marina tried her damnedest to wiggle her way out. She pushed back hard, kicking out with her legs and grunting loud. It did nothing to free her, but it did cause her ass to move around in a somewhat enticing manner. Pearl, who was still trying to process what was going on, found it harder to do when she was watching Marina shake her big butt like she wanted it to get spanked. Her spankin' hand was twitching. "Pearlie, can you help me out?"

"Hm?" She let Marina's plea run through her mind, then she realized something. Marina was stuck, with her ass out and no way for her to defend herself. She _was_ stuck in a chicken coop specifically... Suddenly, a perfect punishment had materialized right in front of her. A huge grin spread across her face as she dropped down next to her prone lover. Instead of helping her, she made things worse - or better, in her personal opinion - by undoing Marina's shorts and yanking them down her legs.

"Pearlie!!!" Marina gasped loudly as she felt her shorts being pulled down. She squeaked in embarrassment as she thrashed around, making another desperate attempt to escape her confines. Once again, this only served to make her panty-clad butt jiggle and shake for Pearl's perverted amusement. If she was trying to get her to actually set her free, she had made a miscalculation. "Pearlie, we're in public!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the cows are gawkin' real hard." She laughed and spanked Marina hard, reveling in the muffled squeal it got out of her. "Besides, you seemed fine with taking my ass out into the woods and dangling me from a tree. That was pretty public too." She spanked her again, this time on the other cheek. They may have accidentally stumbled into this punishment, but she wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She had never even thought that someone could get themselves, stuck this way, but Marina and her big butt had opened her eyes to an amazing moment in time.

"That was deep in the forest, though! Nobody was going to see you!" Marina hadn't realized yet that all her struggling was creating the whole 'ass shaking' issue. She _did_ come to realize that for all her movement, it wasn't getting her out of this predicament. "The farmer... What if he comes by?" It was her last shot, but with the way Pearl was caressing her ass, she had a feeling it wasn't going to hit.

"Oh, I'll watch out for him." She pinched Marina's ass, salivating at the sight. "I'm also gonna be watching this ass." She spanked it again, and another time, loving the sight of it jiggling beneath her hands. It was still being hidden from her by Marina's panties, though, which was unacceptable. She pulled them off as well, sliding them down to Marina's ankles and leaving her completely naked from the waist down. Her hands went right back to rubbing and groping Marina's ass, loving the freedom she had at that moment. It would've been nice to get a hand on her tits too, but someone had to go and get stuck in a chicken coop.

So this was her punishment, then. Of course she would accidentally make things so much easier for Pearl. All she had to do was stand there and they would've gone home, with four weeks of punishment-free days awaiting her. But nope, she just had to stick her stupid head into the coop and get her ass stuck. In a way, she could only blame herself for this predicament. She could also blame Pearl for not going to get the farmer to help her out, or maybe steal some butter from the fridge so nobody would have to know this had happened. There was an opportunity to be had, however, and there was no way Pearl wasn't taking it.

As much as she wanted to savor this moment for the rest of time, Marina did have a point earlier. The farmer might come around and catch them in the act. Though that was a pretty hot thought, the damage it would do to their careers wasn't worth it. She would have to get this punishment going. Cracking her knuckles, she spread Marina's legs and started to rub her slit with two fingers, getting a good grip on her ass with the other hand. Being stuck in the coop muffled her voice, but the moans weren't completely soundless. She could hear them, and they were hot.

Marina may have been embarrassed, but the situation was clearly turning her on. Her pussy was growing wet beneath Pearl's fingers, allowing her to slip them inside without any problem. Another moan came from the coop, louder this time. Grinning to herself, Pearl started moving her fingers in and out of Marina's pussy, spanking her butt good. It wasn't her dominant hand, so the power wasn't completely there, but she felt it was good enough to get a nice, red handprint on that booty eventually. She'd just have to spank it enough times to get the job done.

"I can't believe this butt is big enough to get stuck. Didn't even think that could happen." She shook Marina's ass, not having to see her face to know she was blushing. "You've just got a real fat ass, don't you?" Laughing, she spanked it hard, making Marina yelp. "A fat. fuckin'. ass, hmm?" Each word was punctuated by a harsh slap, making Marina whine and cry out in pain. Her pussy was feeling another way about it, though, getting wetter around Pearl's fingers. Her lips may have been saying one thing, but her lower lips were saying another, and those were the 'words' that she was wanting to hear.

"You're just a dumb little octoslut, aren't you?" Her questions were only answered by whimpers and moans, but that worked for her. She was feeling real inspired to denigrate her partner, turning herself on with the insults she was slinging Marina's way. It was clear she wasn't the only one getting turned on, though. Marina's pussy was starting to drip as Pearl's fingers pumped in and out of it. The whole fingering deal was probably a big reason for that, but Pearl knew that Marina liked the name-calling. She was a beautifully, subby little bitch like that.

Marina felt like her insides were on fire. Pearl had dispensed with the teasing and had gone straight to slamming her eager fingers inside her, and it was making her dizzy with pleasure. It wasn't just her fingers, though. The things she was calling her were turning her on more than she ever wanted to admit. As much as she loved Pearl dearly, how could she say out loud that she got wet being called a 'dumb little octoslut' and still be able to show her face again? It was good, though. Real good. She was still squirming, but not because she was trying to get out. In her normal life, she considered herself an independent, easygoing person. There was something about Pearl that turned her into a whining, begging mess in the bedroom, though. Or, when it came to their Splatfest bets, outside of the bedroom.

"Do you like the attention you get with those fuckin' cow tits of yours? Everybody's always staring when you walk, bouncing those big fuckin' melons." Her tone about those 'big fuckin' melons' was a bit angrier than she'd intended, and she quickly shook herself out of it. Gritting her teeth, she rubbed her thumb hard against Marina's clit, sending sudden shockwaves across her skin. Marina screamed with pleasure, her lower half shaking and continuing to inadvertently give Pearl one hell of a show.

By this point, she'd smacked Marina's ass enough that there was a definite reddening against her skin. She liked that sign of ownership, and the mix of pleasure and pain it always brought. Every so often she would glance over to the house as she pounded her fingers into Marina, seeing if the farmer was coming out of his house. So far he'd stayed inside, which gave them more time to use his farm for their own perverse needs.

"You gonna cum for me, 'Rina?" She started spanking Marina's other cheek, wanting to make a mark there too. "I know you're real turned on when I humiliate you like this. Would you be embarrassed if that farmer guy came over?" She grinned wickedly, thrusting another finger into Marina's pussy. "Bet your face would be so red knowing that old pervert was staring at your ass. It'd turn you on, though, wouldn't it? Knowing people are staring at you naked, and you can't do a damn thing about it." Another finger slid in, with Pearl now nearly fisting Marina at this point. She probably could too, with her tiny hands and all. "You're such a horny whore, baby."

"O-Oh fuck!!!" Marina screamed her pleasure into the coop as she came, her walls tightening around Pearl's fingers and keeping them locked inside. She rode out her orgasm as best she could, considering the circumstances. It was still powerful, though, with Pearl's sexually-charged insults running through her head. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled in her boots. There were stars blinking in and out of existence around her vision, until she finally came down from the pleasure and they all disappeared. She let her head slump against the floor, drooling and exhaling shuddering moans. "Great Zapfish..."

"I knew you were into it." Pearl mentally patted herself on the back, a smug grin on her face. The punishment only kind of had to do with the Splatfest topic, but chickens... chicken _coops_... It worked. "Alright, so... I guess I gotta get you out of there." She pulled her fingers out of Marina's pussy and licked the juices off of them, drying them off on Marina's ass. Then she grabbed her panties and shorts to pull them back on, covering the shameful acts they'd just done. "Should I go get the farmer and have him help you out, or...?"

"Please don't. I smell like sex and I don't want anyone seeing me like this..." Marina whined pitifully, shifting around awkwardly when she felt her wet slit pressing down against her panties. Overall, this was not her proudest moment. Was it more embarrassing than running naked through the airport? ... That was up for debate. "Can you just... go see if there's butter in his fridge and try to... spread it on me and get me out of here? Please?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll go check, but he might not have any. So no promises." She patted Marina on the butt before standing up, looking down at her trapped girlfriend with a smile. "Don't go anywhere, alright?" She laughed at the groan that came from the coop, heading over towards the barn to try and sneak out some butter. Before all of that had happened, she'd been about to give up and give Marina a break for once. Luckily, fate dropped that punishment right into her lap. It was just destiny that she kept winning and punishing Marina every month. She couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
